El Secreto Oscuro de los D
by alucard70
Summary: La familia D, ha guardado un oscuro secreto por generaciones, ahora ha resurgido, involucrando a los mugiwara. El pasado de su familia, perseguira a Luffy, quin no dudara en confrontarlo para proteger a sus nakamas, aun si tiene que sacrificarse por ellos
1. Prologó: Reencuentro en el Bar

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de su autor, Eiichiro Oda, y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo.

**El Secreto Oscuro de los D**

Prologó

Reencuentro en el Bar

El vicealmirante, Monkey D. Garp, salió de los cuarteles generales de la Marina, sin decir a donde. Nadie sabía donde estaba, aunque si sabían que Sengoku le había dado un permiso para ausentarse.

Koby había notado que las últimas semanas había estado inusualmente serio, algo totalmente contrastante con su habitual carácter simplón. Algo malo había pasado, aunque, según lo que escuchó en una platica entre Garp y el Capitán Bogard, eso se debía a un asunto familiar. Lo cual le daba mala espina. Sólo un asunto muy grabe era capaz de hacer que alguien de los D se volviera serio.

***

En un bar del archipiélago Shabondy, en el área sin ley, una figura encapuchada tomaba una copa de vino, mientras parecía esperar a alguien. El bar no era muy concurrido, aunque ya era un poco tarde.

La puerta del local abrió y la inconfundible figura de Garp el Puño entró en el lugar, asustando a los presentes, a excepción del tipo de la capucha, quien parecía estarlo esperando.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, padre –dijo el hombre de la capucha.

-No tanto como debería –respondió Garp, y se sentó en la mesa.

-Me sorprendí cuando Kuma me dijo que me buscabas –dijo Dragon, parecía muy serio-, y no precisamente como criminal –agregó, arrancado una carcajada al vicealmirante-. ¿Qué es tan importante que parecías tan urgido de hablar conmigo?

-Ellos han regresado –respondió Garp, inusualmente serio.

Dragon se llevó la mano a la cara en gesto de preocupación, aunque no se había quitado la capucha, sería un desgracia si alguien lo descubriera tan cerca de los cuarteles generales. Se podía ver que, quien fuera que hubiera regresado, causaba el temor y preocupación del criminal más grande del mundo.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –preguntó con preocupación.

-Ellos mismos me lo hicieron saber –respondió Garp, su semblante serió denotaba que hablaban de algo muy grabe.

-Cobraran la deuda –dedujo Dragon, y por su tono no le agradaba que eso pasara.

-Es lo más probable, pero, como nosotros somos demasiado viejos, es obvio que irán tras de uno de ellos –dijo Garp, con un tono de preocupación a un más grande que el de su hijo.

-¡No! –Exclamo Dragon, golpeando sus puños contra la mesa-. ¡No permitiré que toquen a mis hijos!

Garp, asintió con gravedad. Lo que fuera que estaba pasando era un asunto que involucraba a los D, incluso a los menores.

-Sabíamos que tarde o temprano ellos vendrían –dijo Garp, mientras revolvía sus manos, buscando tranquilizarse un poco, aunque sin resultado alguno-. A mí tampoco me gusta que mis nietos estén en peligro, pero si pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, ya lo hubiera hecho.

-Luchemos contra ellos –dijo Dragon-, no creó que puedan contra nosotros si luchamos juntos.

Garp negó con gravedad.

-Eso sería suicidio, sólo venía ponerte sobre aviso, ya no hay nada más que podamos hacer para evitarlo.

Garp se levanto, salió del lugar, tenía que ir de regreso a los cuarteles generales. Dragon permaneció en ese lugar, apoyado contra la mesa. Estaba decidido, aunque tuviera que sacrificar todo por lo que había luchado, acabaría con esos que amenazaban a sus hijos.


	2. Capítulo 1: El Secuestro de Luffy

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de su autor, Eiichiro Oda, y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo.

Capítulo 1

El Secuestro de Luffy

Era una noche tranquila en el nuevo mundo, algo raro considerando el lugar en que se en contratan. Por primera vez desde que habían entrado a la segunda mitad del Grand Line, podían disfrutar de una noche de descanso.

Había sido una cena animada, y como no serlo, con Bon-chan ahora en el barco, las idioteces se multiplicaban casi infinitamente, para disgusto de Sanji y Nami.

Luffy se encontraba en el puesto del vigía, pues era su turno de vigilar. Era una noche estrellada y de luna llena, así que la cubierta estaba bien iluminada, a pesar de ser de noche. Bostezo, ya que le parecía que sería una noche aburrida. Sacó un pedazo de carne, que se había robado del frigorífico, en un momento de descuido de Sanji, que lo había dejado abierto por unos minutos, en lo que cumplía uno de los caprichos de Nami.

-Esperó que se descuide más seguido –se dijo así mismo riendo, preparado para morder la pierna de pollo que se había robado.

No muy lejos de allí, en una isla cercana, unas personas misteriosas observaban al Thousand Sunny. Eran dos, una mujer y un hombre, no aparentaban más de veinticinco años de edad. Parecía que buscaban a alguien. La chica sonrió, tenía unos dientes blancos que relucían como perlas.

-Es en ese barco –dijo ella, el tono en que usaba era un tanto escalofriante.

-Si, no hay duda –la secundo su compañero, hablando seriamente-. Por fin lo encontramos, Monkey D. Luffy.

-Sabes por que lo quiere a él –preguntó la chica, por su tono se veía que no le agradaba nada tener que buscar al mugiwara-, sigo insistiendo que su hermano es mejor, para nuestros planes.

-No tenemos opción –le recordó él-, después de todo, Luffy es el único en la familia, de esta generación, con el Haki del Rey.

-Bueno –admitió la chica, aunque seguía sonando algo descontenta por ese hecho-, ahora que hacemos, ¿esperamos a que nos den la orden o qué?

-Las ordenes fueron muy explicitas –respondió él-. Hay que llevarlo ante su presencia, ella realmente esta muy interesado en él.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperamos, vamos por él? –dijo, y sin dar tiempo a su compañero de responder, se movió a un enorme velocidad, como si fuera usuaria del Rokushiki.

-Que impaciente eres, Riza –murmuró él, y luego la siguió.

En unos segundos ya estaba en la cubierta del Sunny. Observando a su alrededor, su compañero llegó unos segundos después. El barco parecía en calma, pero, aun así, con cautela revisaron la cubierta. Por lo que veían, todos dormían. Riza, detuvo su inspección, y señalo hacia la cabina del vigía. Su compañero asintió con la cabeza, y ambos intrusos subieron.

Esa pequeña habitación, estaba equipada como gimnasio. Al rededor, había cómodos asientos recubiertos de piel. Y en uno de ellos, dormía su objetivo, aun con los restos del pollo que había robado en las manos.

Riza sonrió, al ver que era demasiado fácil. Podían llevárselo sin necesidad de despertarlo. Y eso era lo que pretendían hacer.

-Sanji, más carne –dijo entre sueños el capitán pirata.

Una burbuja de mocos se agrandaba y se encogía, al ritmo de su respiración. Parecía que no se daría cuanta de nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor, hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, o con eso contaban los intrusos.

Sin embargo, la burbuja en su nariz se reventó, despertando al descuidado chico.

-Eh –balbuceó, mientras miraba a su alrededor, topándose con las siluetas de los intrusos-, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Preguntó aún adormilado.

-No es necesario que lo sepas –dijo Riza, con un tono similar al que se usa cuando se le habla a un niño pequeño-, ahora, se un buen chico y no opongas resistencia.

-¿Resistencia? –preguntó Luffy, sin comprender que era lo que pasaba.

-Vamos, no tenemos toda la noche –dijo él, interrumpiendo a Luffy-, acabemos con esto de una vez.

-No se lo que pasa –dijo Luffy, poniéndose en pie ahora totalmente despierto-, pero me parece que ustedes son enemigos.

-No intentes pelear –le aconsejó, Riza-, si lo haces, podríamos matarte sin querer, y ella se molestaría mucho.

-¡Gomu Gomu…! –exclamo el capitán pirata.

-No lo has comprendido –lo interrumpió el hombre, se movió a una gran velocidad, y se colocó tras de Luffy. Antes de que el mugiwara se diera cuanta del movimiento de su rival, sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Dio unos pasos tambaleándose, como si estuviera ebrio, su vista se nublo, y cayó inconciente.

-Yo se lo advertí –murmuró Riza, con tono de ironía.

-Veámonos –la interrumpió su compañero, mientras cargaba a Luffy en sus hombros, como si fuera un saco cualquiera-, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

La mujer asintió y, ambos, abandonaron el barco tan rápido como llegaron.

***

Al amanecer, la conmoción invadió al Sunny. Nadie sabía donde estaba Luffy, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. La única pista que tenían sus nakamas, era un hueso y migajas de pollo. Al no hallar rastros de él en el barco, decidieron ir a buscarlo a la isla, por lo que se dividieron.

-Yo me quedare aquí por si regresa al barco –les indico Brook.

-Bien, yo me quedo con él –le secundo Franky-, y si regresa el mugiwara, uno de nosotros les ira a avisar.

Sus nakamas asintieron.

-Y si los marines lo atraparon –dijo Usopp muy asustado.

-¡No seas idiota! –le grito Bon-chan-. Paja-chan es demasiado fuerte para dejarse capturar.

-Eso no es posible –aclaró Sanji-, si hubieran sido los marines, no se abrían detenido, nos habrían capturado a todos.

-Y si sé cayó al mar y se ahogo –sugirió esta vez el reno.

-Luffy es un bobo –le indico Nami-, pero no como para eso.

-Bueno, basta de discutir teorías pesimistas –los interrumpió Zoro-, sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo, deberíamos de estar buscándolo.

Todos asintieron con gravedad y comenzaron el desembarco.

Buscaron durante todo el día, pero no encontraron rastros de él. Al caer la tarde, se reunieron de vuelta en el Thousand Sunny. Los nueve se sentaron en la mesa, sus rostros eran de una total tristeza, nadie decía nada.

-Preparare la comida –dijo Sanji, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en cocinar con Luffy perdido? –Le espetó Zoro-. Ero-cook.

-Si, insensible –dijo Chopper, poniendo cara de enojo.

-No sean idiotas –les recrimino Sanji-, no podemos hacer nada con el estomago vació, lo único que conseguirían sería perder su fuerza.

-En eso tiene razón –lo defendió Nami-, necesitamos toda la fuerza que podamos, habrá que revisar la isla cuantas veces sea necesario. No podemos desistir, y necesitaremos toda nuestra fuerza, no podemos descuidar nuestra salud.

Esta vez, Sanji no estaba de humor para entrar en estado "amoroso", aun cuando su amada Nami-san habló para defenderlo.

Fue una comida triste. Nadie estaba de humor para bromas, o idioteces. Y, por primera vez, cada uno de ellos deseaba que la mano de Luffy se deslizara entre los platos robando la comida; pero eso jamás sucedió, por que Luffy había desaparecido.

***

Despertó en una habitación que le era desconocida. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se levanto de la cama donde descansaba, era al atardecer, y la luz mortecina del crepúsculo entraba por los grandes ventanales de la habitación.

La pieza estaba arreglada de forma elegante. Llena de muebles tallados de forma exquisita en la más fina madera, y arreglada con cortina de seda y brocados dorados. La cama era muy cómoda, incluso más que las del Thousand Sunny. Aun así ese lugar no le agradaba para nada.

-Tengo que salir de aquí –se dijo Luffy-, debo volver con mis nakamas.

Trato de incorporarse, pero un mareo lo hizo caer nuevamente en la almohada. No sabía que pasaba, su fuerza estaba debilitada como si estuviera en el mar. No sabía por que le pasaba eso, entonces se percato de un extraño brazalete en su mano.

-¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó, tratando de quitárselo, pero estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo.

Afuera, el sol se había puesto, y la oscuridad termino por cubrir la habitación.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y una mujer, Roza, entró. Se dirigió hacía el buró al lado izquierdo de la cama, y encendió un candelabro.

-No intentes quitarte el brazalete –le advirtió al mugiwara, mientras se dirigía un armario, y comenzaba a sacar ropa-, esta hecho de Kayroseki, así que no importa lo que hagas, no estas en condiciones de resistirte.

-Eso no es justo –se quejó el mugiwara, haciendo un puchero como de niño de cinco años-. Tengo que volver con mis nakamas.

-Olvídate de ellos –le corto Riza, mientras se dirigía, con la ropa, a la cama, y se la tendía a Luffy-. Vístete, la ropa que usas no es la adecuada para verla a Ella, es demasiado informal.

-No me interesa ver a nadie –dijo Luffy, cruzándose de brazos-, y regresare con mis nakamas, aunque tenga que destrozar este lugar.

-No entiendes la situación en la que te encuentras –le advirtió Riza-, después de esta noche, tus nakamas dejaran de ser importantes, estas a punto de renacer. Cuando eso suceda, no necesitaras de esos patéticos humanos. Eres un elegido, compórtate como tal –Riza dio media vuelta y salió de la pieza dejando a Luffy confundido.

El pirata, observo la ropa y se dio cuanta de que se trataba de una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro, un saco del mismo color y una corbata de gala. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, no le gustaba esa ropa tan formal. Observó que incluso le habían dejado calcetines y unos zapatos mocasines perfectamente lustrados.

Entonces reparo en una cosa muy importante: su sombrero de paja, no estaba por ninguna parte.


	3. Capítulo 2: Retratos del Clan D

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de su autor, Eiichiro Oda, y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo.

Capítulo 2

Retratos del Clan D

Esa noche, Dragon, caminaba por las calles del pequeño pueblo, siempre ocultando su identidad. Tenía noticias de que la tripulación mugiwara estaba en esa isla. Si tenía suerte, que era lo que esperaba, llegaría a tiempo. La isla comenzada a llenarse de marines, lo cual era un arma de doble filo. Si la isla se hacía más concurrida, ellos no se atreverían a actuar, estaban demasiado ocupados manteniéndose al margen del mundo, como para atreverse a armar un escándalo; pero, por otro lado, era un factor riesgo. Según le habían indicado sus informantes, era probable que, en cualquier momento, un almirante llegara a la isla para tratar de capturar a los mugiwara.

Los marines estaban decididos a acabar con su hijo de una vez por todas, después de que los idiotas, que habían aprovechado su asalto a Impel Down, para escapar, hicieran público lo que había pasado en la prisión. Esto le molestaba, si era cierto lo que se decía, la intervención de un almirante, podría causar más problemas que solución.

Y había otro problema, como luchar con ellos, según sabía, el único que había logrado oponer resistencia a _esos seres_, era Gold Roger. Incluso Shirohide, aún con todo su poder, prefería mantenerse al margen cuando se trataba de _ellos_. Los que conocían sobre el clan de los D, sabían que si _ellos_ se involucraban, era mejor dar medía vuelta y huir tan rápido como fuera posible.

"Nuestro oscuro pasado", pensó Dragon, "y nuestro oscuro destino, ligado a las cadenas, de las que la Matriarca no desea liberarnos".

Había una gran cantidad de marines reuniéndose en una plaza. Dragon se detuvo, un tanto alejado, pero a la distancia suficiente para observar lo que sucedía. Algunos civiles pasaron a su lado.

-… es El Cazador de Piratas… -escuchó a uno de los que corrían.

-Eso lo explica –murmuró, era obvio que uno de los nakamas de su hijo luchaba contra esos marines.

En pocos segundos, la mayoría de los enemigos, estaban en el suelo derrotados, inconcientes o fuera de combate.

-Vaya, cada vez son más –murmuró Zoro, mientras guardaba sus katanas.

-¡Zoro! –escuchó a Nami llamándolo, mientras la chica corría hacía donde estaba su nakama, sin darse cuanta, paso junto a Dragon.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Zoro, al ver lo agitada que estaba Nami, se dio cuenta de que había corrido un largo trecho buscándolo, y seguramente, había tenido que detenerse a librarse de algunos marines en el camino.

-Es algo malo… -respondió de forma entrecortada, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento-, el Almirante Kizaru… viene hacía esta isla.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Zoro, no le habían agradado nada esas palabras.

-Uno de los marines… -respondió Nami-, Sanji lo atrapo… creyendo que quizás ellos sabían algo sobre el paradero de Luffy… pero, no lo sabía, sin embargo, logramos sacarle la información… Pretenden usar una Búster Call… contra nosotros…

-Larguémonos de aquí –dijo Zoro, y comenzó a caminar hacía donde pensaba que estaba el Sunny.

-Eh, Zoro –lo llamó Nami-, es al otro lado, idiota.

Zoro se paró, dio media vuelta, tenía una expresión de vergüenza.

-Ya lo sabía –murmuró al pasar al lado de Nami.

Dragon los observo alejarse, dando tiempo a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos, para que no sintieran su presencia, luego, comenzó a seguirlos, creyendo que lo guiarían hacía su hijo. No sospechaba que había llegado tarde, y la Matriarca, ya había cobrado su deuda con la familia.

***

-No me gusta esta ropa –se quejaba Luffy, mientras Riza la guiaba por los amplios pasillos de la mansión.

Una hora atrás, cuando Riza entró en la pieza, encontró a Luffy tratando de forzar la ventana, pero estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo. Ni siquiera había tocado la ropa que le había dejado. Así que, con toda la pena del mundo, ella misma tuvo que vestirlo.

-Deja de desacomodarte la corbata –lo regañaba la chica-, como es posible que actúes como un niño a tú edad.

-Es que me desagrada esta ropa –respondió el pirata, luego puso la mirada sería-, ¿si me comporto esta noche, me devolverás mi sombrero? –preguntó, cambiando el tema.

-Ya te dije que sí –respondió Riza-, pero si haces una sola tontería, lo quemare.

-¡No, no lo hagas, me portare bien, lo prometo! –dijo el migiwara, mientras juntaba las manos a modo de suplica.

Los pasillos estaban adornados con oleos, la mayoría de los cuales, eran retratos de personas. Luffy no podía evitar pensar, que muchos de ellos, tenían rasgos muy familiares, como si los conociera. Era algo extraño, él por lo general no se fijaba en los detalles a su alrededor, pero en ese lugar era algo inevitable.

Se detuvieron al frente una puerta enorme, al final del pasillo. Riza abrió la puerta y entraron. Era una especia de recibidor, adornado incluso de forma más exquisita que el resto de la casa. Había una puerta aun más impresionante, a la que Riza se acerco.

-Espera aquí, y no intentes nada –le advirtió entrando.

Luffy, miró con curiosidad a su alrededor. Había más oleos, de personas que le parecían muy familiares. Más muebles de talla magnifica, y toda clase de arreglos y detalles caros. Sobre la chimenea, estaba el retrato de un hombre, de larga cabellera negra, y bigotes del mismo color, vestido de rojo. A su derecha, más retratos… ¡Cabello negro y vestido de rojo!

Luffy volvió rápidamente a ese retrato. No lo pedía creer, era acaso un sueño. Se acerco para verlo mejor, en la parte inferior había un rectángulo dorado, con un grabado.

-Gold D. Roger, el Pirata –leyó, sin poder creer lo que ponía, sus ojos estaban brillando de emoción.

***

-¡No podemos irnos ahora! –Decía el renito, llorando-. ¡Hay que encontrar a Luffy!

-¡Es cierto! –Lo secundo Bon-chan-, ¡No podemos abandonar a Paja-chan, somos sus Nakamas!

-¿Creen que no lo sé? –Les respondió Zoro, ahora sin el capitán, tenía que tomar su cargo como primer oficial-. Pero, piensen, ¿Qué creen que haría Luffy? Un almirante viene hacía este lugar, estoy seguro que él querría que nos pusiéramos a salvo.

-Aunque deteste admitirlo –intervino Sanji, mientras excedía un cigarrillo-, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el Marimo.

-Pero… Luffy… -dijo el renito sollozando.

-No hay de otra –intervino Nami-, haber idiotas, a sus puestos.

Los piratas se prepararon para zarpar de inmediato, pero esta vez no había bromas, ni situaciones graciosas. Todos estaban tristes, le hacía falta su capitán. Incluso Robin, que rara ves de mostraba sus emociones, parecía un tanto distraída, y como no estarlo, si en ese barco finalmente había encontrado nakamas, después de años de vida solitaria. Ahora, la persona que se lo había dado, al rescatarla cuando ella deseaba morir, había desaparecido, dejando un vació en el Sunny que nadie sería capaz de llenar.

Sin que los mugiwara se dieran cuenta, una figura misteriosa, los observaba desde la puerta entreabierta de una de las bodegas del Sunny.

-No parece estar aquí –murmuró para si mismo-, maldición, creo que he llegado tarde. Luffy, lo siento.

La persona misteriosa, saco un Den-den Mushi, y le dio indicaciones a alguien.

***

-¿Están seguros de ello? –Pregunto el Almirante de la Flota, Sengoku, parecía muy alterado-. Si la información resulta ser falsa, nos meteríamos en problemas con el Gorousei. Verifica todo, no quiero que se cometa un error antes de enviarlo a los ancianos.

-No hay duda señor –informo uno de los agentes-, el Vice-almirante Garp ha dado la información en persona.

-Garp –dijo Sengoku, ya más calmado-, entonces, supongo que todo debe ser oficial, de todas maneras, esperaremos una semana. _Ella_ debería de enviar su informe en unos días, y estoy seguro que entonces saldremos de dudas.

"Hagan los preparativos, la recompensa sobre la cabeza de Mugiwara no Luffy debe ser dada de baja –habló con pesar, como si todo eso le causara un gran conflicto interno-, si todo sucede como creo, habrá también que anunciar su muerte públicamente.

"Si en verdad _ella_ lo ha reclamado como suyo, no tenemos forma de intervenir.

-¿Enviamos en informe al Gorousei? –pregunto uno de los oficiales.

-Si, aunque clasifíquenlo como probabilidad, y manténgalo en secreto, no queremos que la noticia se riegue como pólvora por los cuarteles generales, eso podría hacerla enfadar, y es algo que no debe ocurrir jamás. Toda la información a partir de ahora, debe ser tratada con mucho cuidado, no quiero ningún error.

Los oficiales salieron de la oficina del Almirante de la Flota. Sengoku, sacó una botella de sake, no le agradaba beber mientras trabajaba, pero, esa situación le causaba nerviosismo. Su cabra balaba, al darse cuanta de la manera de actuar de su dueño.

"Esto es malo –pensó, mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro en actitud preocupada."

-Espero no interrumpir –escuchó la voz de una mujer, una voz que se le hacía muy conocida.

-Dadan –dijo de pronto Sengoku-, si estas aquí es por que te has enterado.

-Si, así es –respondió la misteriosa dama. Era muy joven, o al menos eso aparentaba-. Escuche que ella se ha llevado a Luffy-kun. Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, quizás pude evitarlo.

-Pero, es un pirata –se quejó Sengoku-, por que ayudar a un pirata, me esperaría eso de Garp, pero jamás de ti.

-Y ¿Qué importa que sea un pirata? –La mujer parecía muy molesta por el comentario del Almirante-. Aun así –dijo ya un poco más calmada-, no deja de ser mi familia, ¿Pretendes que deje que ella haga lo que quiera?

-¿Quieres ir a su rescate? –preguntó Sengoku, por su tono, se podía saber que le molestaba lo que ella pretendía hacer-. Conoces el trato, si interfieres con ella, estarás sola, el gobierno no se meterá en líos con la Matriarca de los D. por lo que si interfieres, no te apoyaran.

-No necesito su apoyo –respondió Dadan, parecía muy segura de si misma-, puedo ocuparme de este asunto por mi misma.

La mujer dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Sengoku, y salió azotando la puerta. El almirante de la Flota, se limpio el sudor frió que corría por su frente, siempre se ponía nervioso cuando hablaba con esa mujer. Durante mucho tiempo pensó que debía de tratarse a su poder, todos en ese clan era endiabladamente fuerte, pero después, cuando supo que era como _ellos_, comprendió mejor ese sentimiento. ¿Quién no se sentía intimidado ente uno de ellos? Sólo sabía de alguien, pero, esa persona, había muerta hacía veintidós años.

-Esa familia esta llena de locos –murmuro Sengoku-, sólo espero que ese mocoso no sobreviva al ritual, o se hará sumamente poderoso.


	4. Capítulo 3: Encuentro con Dragon

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de su autor, Eiichiro Oda, y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo.

Capítulo 3

Encuentro con Dragon

Cuando creyeron que ya estaban bastante lejos de la isla, y del alcance de la flota de Kizaru, los piratas decidieron anclar, para descansar. Sanji fue hacía la cocina para preparar algo de comida. Brook tocaba una canción.

-¿Cómo puedes tocar en un momento como este? –se quejó Nami.

-Señorita, las penas son más pasables con algo de música –respondió el esqueleto.

-Luffy… -sollozaba Chopper, sin poder contener las lágrimas-. No debimos dejarlo… ese almirante ya debe haberlo capturado y de seguro lo ejecutan…

-La verdad –intervino finalmente Robin-, me parece que el Capitán-san no estaba en esa isla.

Todos bajaron el rostro, incluso Brook dejo de tocar. No estaban de humor para hablar sobre ese asunto, era demasiado doloroso. La pesadez se hacía más evidente en el barco. Cuando Sanji los llamo para comer, entraron a la cocina cabizbajos. Esa sería otra comida tediosa y sin sentido.

-Daría cualquier cosa por que alguien robara mi comida –dijo Usopp, observando el asiento vació en mesa.

-Así ni ganas dan de tomar Cola –decía Franky, con la botella en la mano.

-Paja-chan, donde estés siempre seremos nakamas –gritó de pronto Bon-chan.

-Si, nakamas –lo secundo Chopper llorando.

-Es tan conmovedor –decía Franky mientras se limpiaba los ojos, todos los miraban con sorpresa-, no estoy llorando, idiotas.

-Creo que es todo lo que puedo comer por hoy –dijo Zoro, levantándose-, volveré a mi puesto –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina.

-Eh, marimo, a penas si tocaste la comida –se quejo Sanji, al ver que el plato estaba casi tal y como lo había servido.

-No tengo hambre –respondió Zoro, giró la perilla de la puerta. Sus nakamas vieron como, tan pronto abrió la puerta, retrocedió unos pasos y se preparo para desenfundar sus katanas.

-¿Hay alguien allí? –preguntó Sanji.

Una figura imponente, cubierta por una capucha que no les permitía reconocer de quien se trataba, entró a la pieza. Zoro ya no era el único que estaba en posición de guardia en ese lugar, todos lo estaban, a acepción de Chopper que se había ocultado tras de Sanji. Usopp había sacado su Kabuto y apuntaba al intruso, aunque sus piernas temblaban.

-No hace falta que sean tan hostiles –dijo el hombre, camino y se sentó en la mesa, ante la sorpresa y estupefacción de todos, se puso a comer-, esta muy bueno.

-¿Quién mierda eres? –Gritó Sanji enfurecido ante la actitud del desconocido-. Entras de polisón en el barco y luego te pones a comer sin que nadie te invite, ¿quién te dio el permiso de hacer esas cosas?

-No sabía que necesitaba permiso para entrar en el barco de mi propio hijo –respondió el hombre con mucha calma.

-Escuche bien –dijo Nami tragando saliva.

Zoro enarco la ceja, mientras que Sanji se dedico a ver al intruso con la boca hasta el suelo. Robin sólo se puso sería, y Franky estaba como petrificado. Bon-chan y Brook no entendían lo que pasaba. Usopp miraba al padre de Luffy con miedo y Chopper seguía escondido.

-Es el padre de Paja-chan –dijo Bon-chan rompiendo el silencio.

-Si, así es –respondió el aludido, quitándose la capucha. No había duda, el que estaba frente a ellos era Monkey D. Dragon, el revolucionario.

****

Luffy no podía apartar la vista del retrato de Gold Roger. Era una figura imponente, aún siendo un simple retrato. Era una sensación increíble, conocía muy bien ese rostro, ya que en alguna ocasión había visto su afiche de recompensa entre las pertenencias de su abuelo.

-Es el rey de los piratas –dijo en aquella ocasión Luffy, cuando niño, mientras veía el afiche emocionado.

Pero su abuelo se lo arrebato de las manos.

-No sabía que todavía tenía esto –había dicho Garp, sonriendo-. ¿Dónde lo has encontrado? –preguntó.

-Estaba en unas cajas viejas del desván –respondió Luffy muy contento, orgulloso por su descubrimiento-, oye, abuelo, puedo quedármelo. -Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cayó al suelo de sentón. Mientras se llevaba las manos al lugar donde había sentido el golpe-. ¿Por qué me pegas?

-Deberías referirte a tu abuelo con más respeto –le espetó Garp-, y no puedes quedarte con esto, un pirata no es un buen modelo a seguir para un niño –mientras hablaba, rompió el viejo afiche del rey pirata en trozos.

Al ver eso, Luffy quiso llorar, pero se contuvo. Algún día el tendría su propia recompensa, sería el rey de los piratas y su foto sería vista en todo el mundo, como alguna vez fue vista la de Gold Roger.

Le causaba algo de nostalgia recordar todas esas cosas. Después de todo, eso fue un poco antes de que su abuelo volviera a los cuarteles generales. Justo un año antes de que el sextante de Akagami no Shanks ondeara por primera vez en la costa de Syrup.

Su vista permanecía fija en el retrato, no podía apartar los ojos de él. Le causaba una gran admiración verlo, aunque sólo fuera un retrato. Era tan diferente a todo lo que se decía, dependiendo de quien contara la historia era la imagen que te formabas de él. Los marines hablaban como si se tratara de un animal, un criminal sin conocimiento alguno; un pirata, en cambió, lo idolatraba como a un héroe, y siempre contaban leyendas exageradas sobre él; lo mismo pasaba con lo civiles; pero, los que lo habían conocido, como el anciano del bar en Logue Town, o Rayleigh, todos ellos, hablan de una persona normal, poderosa, pero normal a final de cuantas. Esa era la visión de Roger que a Luffy le gustaba, no una leyenda viviente, o un criminal monstruoso como todos creían, sino un hombre normal, que había alcanzado todos sus sueños. Esa era la imagen que Luffy tenía de Roger. Y, eso era lo que simbolizaba para él ese cuadró.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, y Riza volvió a la habitación.

-Te vera ahora –lo llamo con frialdad, mientras lo miraba con dureza. El Mugiwara se volvió y observo la puerta-, entrarás tú solo, espero que no vayas a hacer una tontería.

Luffy camino hacía la puerta, era hora de verse cara a cara con quien lo había separado de sus nakamas. Dentro de él, sentía una rabia ciega hacía quien quiera que fuera esa a la que Riza llamaba la Matriarca.

***

Los piratas observaban al padre de su capitán con algo de recelo, no sabían por que se había parecido allí de pronto, pero sospechaban que talvez tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de Luffy. Ninguno de los presentes parecía querer hablar, así que fue Nami quien tomo la iniciativa, se aclaro la garganta y, finalmente, rompió el silencio:

-¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo en este lugar? –preguntó con algo de nerviosismo.

-Venía a buscar a Luffy, ¿no es algo obvio? –respondió el hombre sonriendo de esa forma particular que tenían todos los D. Pero en su caso, hacía lo inverso que la sonrisa de Luffy, la del hijo era reconfortante y tranquilizadora, pero la del padre, te hacía sentir miedo y nerviosismo. Tal vez por ser el hombre más buscado del mundo, o por otro motivo más siniestro.

-Luffy no esta aquí –dijo de pronto Sanji, igual de nervioso que la navegante.

-Ya me he dado cuenta de eso –respondió Dragon, los piratas no podían relajarse con esa persona en ese lugar-, he llegado demasiado tarde.

Esas palabras hicieron que los mugiwara salieran de su estupor. Dragon sabía algo sobre lo que le había pasado a su capitán, si conseguían que les diera la información, tal vez podrían encontrarlo. Los rostros de todos cambiaron, de la desconfianza a la esperanza de encontrar a su nakama.

-¿Sabe donde esta Luffy? –preguntó Chopper emocionado.

-Seguramente esta en la isla Amestris –respondió Dragon.

-Esa isla, esta a unas cincuenta mil leguas de aquí –dijo Nami, al escuchar el nombre de la Isla.

-Precisamente –asintió Dragon.

-Pero no es esa la isla en la que… -intervino Robin, luego negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera olvidarse de algo.

-¿Sucede algo, Robin-chan? –preguntó Sanji al darse cuenta de la actitud de la arqueóloga.

-Es sólo un rumor –respondió la mujer, con ese tono serió que usaba cuando hablaba de algo muy importante, como cuando le aclaro sus dudas a Luffy en Wather Seven-. No se si sea cierto, pero se dice que ningún marinero se atreve siquiera a acercarse a sus costas. Hay muchos motivos, pero todo aquel que navega en el Grand Line, prefiere quedarse varado a seguir, cuando sabe que esa es la próxima isla que marca su Log, ni siquiera lo marines se acercan a esa isla.

-¿Qué hay en esa isla que es tan peligrosa? –preguntó Usopp, con las rodillas temblando. Robin negó con la cabeza, en señal de que no sabía los motivos.

-Vampiros –aclaró Dragon, causando que los rostros de todos los presentes, en especial Chopper, Usopp y Brook, quedaran con una expresión de terror.


	5. Capítulo 4: Luffy Frente a la Matriarca

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de su autor, Eiichiro Oda, y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo.

Capítulo 4:

Luffy Frente a la Matriarca

Era una habitación un tanto extraña. La decoración era por mucho superior a la que había visto en el resto de la mansión. Pero, faltaban los retratos que había casi en cada esquina en el resto de la casa, era como si en esa habitación no se permitieran ese tipo de adornos, ya que la decoración era en su mayoría de lámparas doradas y figurillas de porcelana, todas en mesas y repisas al centro, ya que las paredes, carentes de ventanas, estaban tapizadas de libreros. Cientos de tomos de todos los colores, parecían apretujarse uno tras de otro en esos inmensos libreros.

Era, por mucho, una biblioteca más espectacular que la del Thousand Sunny.

Y enfrente del librero más grande, estaba un escritorio. Había butaca dorada, y alguien estaba sentada en ella, dándole la espalda a Luffy. Frente al escritorio, estaba una butaca, no tan lujosa como la que usaba la "anfitriona", pero si se veía muy cómoda.

-Puedes sentarte si lo deseas, Luffy-kun –habló una mujer, su voz era extrañamente juvenil. Quizás no tuviera más de veinticinco años, a lo mucho.

-¿Para que me han traído aquí? –preguntó Luffy molesto-. Tengo que volver con mis nakamas.

-Luffy-kun –le respondió la mujer, aun dándole la espalda-, si te diera a escoger entre tus nakamas, o vivir eternamente. ¿Qué escogerías? –preguntó la mujer.

-Por supuesto que a mis nakamas –respondió Luffy sin dudarlo un solo momento.

-La misma respuesta que Roger-kun –murmuró la mujer, divertida.

-¿Roger? –preguntó Luffy emocionado-. ¿Conociste al rey de los piratas?

-Por supuesto –respondió la mujer, esta vez se volvió, era muy joven, de tez blanca, y una mirada profunda que hizo que Luffy tragara saliva, era imposible escapar de esos zafiros rubís, que hacían que cualquiera bajara la guardia ante ellos. Sus labios eran carecían de color, y su larga cabellera era de un rubio tan bajo que parecían casi blancos, y, al moverse, parecían tener vida propia.

Luffy tuvo que desviar la mirada de su rostro, pues lo distraía, hasta el punto de que casi olvida por completo que estaba en ese lugar en contra de su voluntad. Prefirió ver hacía el suelo, a seguir distrayéndose con ese rostro.

-No seas tan tímido, Luffy-kun –hablo la mujer, con un tono tan dulce que hizo que el mugiwara tragara saliva una vez más. Todo en esa mujer era un factor de distracción-. Roger-kun no se distraía tan fácil como tú. Pero, bueno, cuando estuve en presencia de él, ya sabía controlar su Haki. Creó que si pudieras controlar el propio a voluntad, no me sería tan fácil distraerte.

"Y ¿Cómo esta Roger-kun? –Pregunto-, a cabo de despertar de un sueño de treinta años, y aún no se hada de él.

-Lo ejecutaron –respondió Luffy, sin apartar la vista del suelo-, hace veintidós años.

-Es una lastima –dijo en un suspiro-, si hubiera aceptado lo que puse frente a él hace cuarenta años, no hubiera muerto. Bueno, que se le va ha hacer.

La forma en la que se expresaba sobre el Rey de los Piratas, le molestaba mucho al Mugiwara. No le agradaba nada esa mujer, pero tampoco podía odiarla, no sabía por que, pero sentía que ella era alguien a quien no se le podía despreciar. Al menos una persona normal no podría hacerlo.

-Se ve que estas sediento –dijo ella de pronto, su tono era suspicaz-, no te apetece algo de _vino tinto_, no deseas un poco, es una muy buena cosecha.

Luffy tragó saliva, había algo en su tono que no le agradaba nada. Alzo un poco la vista, y frente al él, había una copa con un _líquido rojo_. Eso no parecía vino, el conocía el vino, Sanji siempre tomaba vinos finos con su comida, y algunas veces, él lo había probado a escondidas. Sabía reconocerlo a simple vista, ese líquido era más espeso que el vino. Pero, sentía que no podía deshonrar a la anfitriona, así que tomo el _vino_, y se lo tomó de un trago.

La mujer sonrió satisfecha.

Algo le decía a Luffy que acababa de cometer una estupidez.

"Si Nami estuviera aquí, ya me habría golpeado en al cabeza", pensó, mientras un gran cansancio recorría todo su cuerpo. Tenía mucho sueño, y los músculos de todo su cuerpo el dolían, como si acabara de tener un combate muy largo y duro.

Mientras sus parpados se cerraban, le pareció ver la figura de Gold Roger. Su modelo a seguir, le decía algo, ¿Qué era?

"Has cometido un error, chico, te compadezco".

***

Luffy estaba sentado en el mascaron del barco. Era una mañana soleada, y la fresca brisa marina golpeaba su rostro de forma deliciosa. Esperaba a que Sanji llamara al desayuno. Todo era tranquilo.

Poro, de pronto se dio cuenta, todo era demasiado tranquilo. Eso era imposible, no en su barco, siempre había una pelea, entre Sanji y Zoro; o se escuchaban las risas de Chopper y Usopp jugando, y llamándole para que se les uniera; Nami salía de pronto del cuarto de cartografía, para dar ordenes. El violín de Brook sonaba con su dulce melodía que llenaba el barco de una atmósfera agradable.

Pero, nada de eso ocurría esa mañana, es más, reparo en que ni siquiera había visto a sus nakamas ese día. Se dirigió a la cocina.

-Eh, Sanji, ya esta… -no había nadie en ese lugar.

Extrañado, camino hacía la enfermería.

-Oí, Chopper, ¿No has visto a…? –allí tampoco había nadie.

Se rascó la cabeza confundido. El violín de Brook se escuchó en algún lugar de la parte de abajo del barco, de inmediato, Luffy fue a buscar a su Nakama.

Brook tocaba una melodía sombría, estaba sentado en uno de los compartimientos del Soldier Dock System. A Luffy le extraño, ya que no solía tocar música tan triste.

-Oí, Brook –lo llamo el capitán-. ¿Sabes en donde están los demás?

Brook dejo de tocar, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

-¿Sucede algo, Brook? –preguntó el chico de goma, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Luffy-san –hablo finalmente el esqueleto, su voz sonaba sombría-, hace ya cincuenta años, perdía mi tripulación, los piratas Rumbar. Nunca pensé que esa historia se respetaría. ¿Por qué, Luffy-san? –la voz del esqueleto se descompuso en llanto.

-No entiendo por que te comportas así –dijo Luffy sin entender lo que pasaba.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –preguntó Brook-. Nosotros te aceptamos aún después de saber lo que ten había pasado, y luego tú…

-No entiendo de que me hablas –las palabras del esqueleto le causaban un miedo terrible.

-¡No engañas a nadie! –dijo Brook, sacando su sable, y preparándose para atacar a su capitán-. ¡Los has matado a todos, eres un monstruo! ¡Debo acabarte aquí, antes de que hagas más daño a las demás personas!

Brook atacó sin resentimiento, mostrando sus mejores técnicas. Luffy no pudo hacer más que esquivarlo, no iba a dañar a uno de sus Nakamas.

"¿Por qué?", se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras esquivaba los ataques furiosos del músico de su tripulación. "Esto es culpa de ella, ella me ha hecho algo".

La pesadilla se desvaneció, mientras que los sentidos del Mugiwara se despertaban de su aturdimiento. Se incorporó sudando frió. Se llevó la mano derecha al rostro en un gesto de desespero, respiraba pesadamente.

Cuando miró a su alrededor, se sintió aliviado de que sólo se hubiera tratado de una pesadilla. No hubiera podido soportarlo de haber sido algo real.

***

-¿Ya despertó? –preguntó Riza a la Matriarca.

La mujer, la miró y asintió con una sonrisa. Era incluso menos tiempo de lo que ella había esperado. Y, eso, la hacía muy feliz.

-Pero, nadie puede asimilar la sangre tan rápido –dijo Riza, sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Ella había necesitado tres días de dolor intenso y pesadillas, antes de poder levantarse con una nueva vida.

-Una hora –dijo la Matriarca levantándose de su asiento-, es todo un record. Supongo que fue la Akuma no Mi.

-¿En verdad las frutas influyen en la sangre? –preguntó Riza.

-No lo sé, jamás le había dado mi sangre a un usuario de las habilidades –respondió la Matriarca-, pero, supongo que siempre debe haber una primera vez. Hay que ir a verlo.

Salió de la habitación sonriendo.

***

Sengoku estaba en su oficina, atendiendo unos asuntos de última hora. Cuando el Den-den Mushi sonó. Con un gesto de desgano, descolgó el auricular. No se escuchaba a nada. Eso molesto al Almirante de la Flota, ya tenía muchos problemas como para tener que lidiar con un bromista.

Estaba apunto de colgar, cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer.

-Hacía mucho que no hablaba contigo –escuchó la inconfundible voz de la Matriarca de los D.

-¿Por qué llamas a esta hora? –preguntó Sengoku con nerviosismo.

-Solo te avisaba que puedes ir retirando la recompensa de Luffy-kun –respondió la Matriarca-, y dile a Garp, que desde ahora yo me encargo de la educación del chico.

Colgó tras de eso.

Sengoku tembló, no podía evitar sentirse intimidado ante esa persona.

-Bueno –se dijo tras calmarse un poco-, un pirata menos del cual preocuparme.


	6. Capítulo 5: Esa es la Isla de Amestris

Capítulo 5

Esa es la Isla de Amestris

-Va-va-vampiros –tartamudeo Usopp, mientras retrocedía, hasta que, finalmente, topo contra la pared.

Chopper estaba paralizado del susto, y se había puesto muy pálido, con la mandíbula desencajada. Y el estado de los otros no estaba tan alejado del que presentaba el reno. Sobre todo Brook, que tenía lágrimas escurriendo por las cuencas de los ojos.

-¿Es una broma verdad? –preguntó Nami, esperanzada de que realmente fuer eso, una broma de mal gusto por parte del revolucionario, pero, algo dentro, de ella le decía que todo lo que les había contado era real.

-Me temo que no se trata de una broma –respondió Dragon sonriendo.

Los rostros tensos de los mugiwara daban a entender que les era difícil asimilar lo que les estaba diciendo. Y, tenían sus razones, ¿quién podría creer que los vampiros realmente existían? Hasta hacía unas horas, esa posibilidad no había pasado por la cabeza de ninguno de ellos, no parecía haber relación con lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Si es verdad que se trata de vampiros, ¿qué relación tiene Luffy con ellos? –preguntó Nami, venciendo el miedo que le producía enterarse de lo que pasaba.

-Eso es una larga historia –respondió Dragon, mientras dejaba los cubiertos en la mesa, junto al plato ya vació-, es una vieja deuda, por así decirlo, de dos viejas ramas de nuestro clan.

-¿Su clan? –murmuró Robin, eso le recordó a alguien que había sido muy importante para ella.

_Todos loe miembros de mi clan llevan la D en su nombre._

-El clan de los D se divide en dos ramas –comenzó a explicar Dragon-, esta la rama principal, que se conforma por Los Elegidos, se mantienen al margen del mundo. A ellos no les importa si existe una Mierda Mundial, digo Gobierno Mundial, o lo que esta pasando en el mundo.

"La segunda rama, en cambio, esta formada por aquellos que no parecen tener importancia para esos Elegidos. Se podría decir que pasan de nosotros como de la basura, para ellos no somos importantes, somos solo familiares menores que no tiene la más minima importancia. Y eso esta bien para nosotros, podemos hacer lo que queramos y ninguno de ellos se molestara en meterse con nosotros.

"Pero, de vez e cuando, uno de esos Elegidos, decide que uno de la segunda rama es digno de entrar en sus selecto circulo, y harán cualquier cosa por tenerlo.

Por el tono sombrío que Dragon había usado en esas últimas palabras, los mugiwara dedujeron a que se refería.

-Esa primera rama –dijo Robin-, ¿son vampiros?

Dragon asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Uno de esa segunda rama ha decidido que Luffy será uno de ellos –aclaró Dragon.

Los rostros de los mugiwara se pusieron aun más tensos. Acaban de enterarse que los vampiros existían, y ahora resultaba que uno de esos monstruos estaba tras de su capitán.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que desapareció? –preguntó Dragon.

-Sería en la madrugada –respondió Sanji, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo-, ya que cerca de la una me despertó para que le preparara un platón de carne. Por la mañana ya no estaba.

-Estamos a tiempo –dijo Dragon, tras meditar un poco en las palabras de Sanji-. El ritual tarda una semana en completarse, si logramos administrar el antídoto en su sangre, antes de que el plasma contaminado destruya sus células humanas, evitaremos que sea transformado.

-Un momento –intervino Chopper al escuchar esto-, ¿acaso los vampiros se generan por una enfermedad?

Le resultaba extraño, la imagen que todos tenían de un vampiro en su cabeza, era de un monstruo, no muerto, que se alimentaba de la sangre de los vivos. El folclor no mencionaba nada sobre una enfermedad o una cura, que no fuera la muerte de la victima de vampirismo. Esto estaba tornándose cada vez más extraño.

-No es exactamente algo que pueda ser definido como enfermedad –aclaro Dragon-, pero lo científicos del Grand Line, han descubierto algo muy interesante respecto a la sangre de los vampiros. Incluso una de las más importantes doctoras, logro, hace casi un siglo, descubrir y extraer una encima en la sangre de lo vampiros, con la cual, podía, sin necesidad de transformarse un uno, obtener su juventud y vitalidad. Además de una longevidad superior a la de un humano promedio.

Al escuchar eso, Nami, comenzó a intentar recordar algo. Ella estaba segura de que conocía a alguien que cumplía con lo que Dragon decía en esos momentos. ¿Quién era? Una frase vino a su mente.

_¿Quieres el secreto de mi juventud?_

La navegante sacudió la cabeza, para despejar su mente. Eso no tendría sentido, ¿o si?

-Bueno, si aun hay tiempo –gritó de pronto Bon-chan-, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Hay que ir a rescatar a paja-chan de inmediato.

Los piratas asintieron, y rápidamente abandonaron la cocina, tenían que dirigir su curso hacía la isla de Amestris. Nami verificaba sus mapas y anotaciones, no había duda, a decir verdad, la próxima isla a la que apuntaba su Log era la antes mencionada. Después de todo, acabarían yendo a esa isla tarde o temprano.

Eso le recordó un acontecimiento extraño que había cedido tres días antes, aunque en ese momento no le presto mucha atención.

Acababan de llegar a la isla anterior y, como siempre, Luffy había sido el primero en bajar del barco, muy emocionado.

-Espera Luffy –lo llamó Nami, desde la cubierta-, aún no hemos decidido donde nos encontraremos…

Pero, el capitán ya se había alejado demasiado como para escuchar a su navegante, lo cual la saco de quicio. Le molestaba que fuera tan despreocupado, siempre acababa metido en líos, y los arrastraba a ellos con él.

-Ese idiota –bufó molesta.

-¡Nami-swan, ignora a ese bobo, y elijamos un punto de encuentro para nosotros dos! –dijo Sanji, mientras se movía alrededor de Nami.

-No puedes estarte quieto un momento, ero-cook –le dijo Zoro, desde algún lugar de la cubierta.

-¿Quieres pelear, marimo? –preguntó Sanji, mientras miraba a Zoro con mirada asesina.

-No te preocupes, Sanji-chan, podemos escoger un punto de encuentro ara nosotros –intervino Bon-chan, guiñándole un ojo, intentando parecer sexy. Esto dejo a Sanji petrificado.

-¡Ni muerto! –gritó al salir de su estupor.

-Creo que te queda de pareja, ero-cook –murmuró Zoro.

-Voy a matarte –respondió Sanji, con las venas marcadas en su frente.

Después de otros incidentes similares, los piratas se encontraban caminando por las calles del pueblo. Nami, tenía la intención de reunir la información necesaria sobre el tiempo de carga del Log, y la siguiente isla en la ruta.

Le fue muy difícil, nadie parecía querer informarles sobre su siguiente destino. Lo más que pudieron hacer fue averiguar que el Log Pose tardaría veinticuatro horas en estar lista. Al menos no sería una larga espera, suficiente tiempo para abastecerse y continuar con su viaje hacía Raftel.

Ahora, tras obtener la información que Dragon les había dado, Nami se hacia una idea de la razón por la que nadie les quería decir nada. Incluso, recordó a una anciana que les había advertido que mejor abandonaran sus intenciones.

-Podrían quedarse a vivir en esta isla –había dicho la anciana-, muchos de los que viven en esta isla están aquí porque ya no pudieron continuar hacía la siguiente isla.

"Si tienen suerte, probablemente, aparezca un mercader con alguna Eternal Pose, hacía otra isla, y puedan negociar con él para comprarla y seguir por otra ruta.

Después de haber escuchado esas palabras, Nami comento con sus nakamas la posibilidad de estar cerca de una isla parecida a Litle Garden. Robin parecía más seria de lo normal en esa conversación. Ahora sabían por que.

-Si mantenemos este rumbo y esta velocidad, llegaremos al amanecer –dijo Dragon, observando hacía popa.

***

El Moby Dick, navegaba en las aguas del nuevo mundo. Esta vez, sólo los comandantes de las diversas divisiones de Shirohige, así como sus mejores hombres, se dirigían hacía una isla en concreto, Amestris.

Después de lo que había sucedido en los últimos meces, tras el incidente de Impel Down, el mundo estaba el borde de una crisis. El Gobierno Mundial, había sufrido una gran derrota, su supuesta prisión impenetrable, había sido burlada convirtiéndolos en el hazmerreír de todos los piratas. Y ahora esto, hacia unas horas el Gorousei había cometido la más grande estupidez que podía haber hecho, desde que intento ejecutar a Ace. Había enfurecido a la Matriarca de los D.

Esos idiotas se habían atrevido a exigirles la cabeza de Migiwura no Luffy.

Según las palabras de esos ancianos: "Era un pago, con el cual reafirmarían su promesa de no interferir con ellos".

La matriarca no había tardado en responder, que no entregarían a uno de los suyos, que si tanto deseaban la cabeza del mugiwara, fueran ellos mismos y trataran de tomarla.

El gorousei, ordeno la movilización de los tres almirantes, así como del mismo Sengoku, para usar una fuerza superior a la de la Buster Call, y acabar con los vampiros de una vez por toda. Según ellos: "Así acabarían con los vestigios de un pasado lamentable".

Inmediatamente, los cuatro Yonkos, se movilizaron. No era que les importara que el Gobierno Mundial se metiera con la Matriarca. Por ellos podían matarse entre ellos, pero, el asunto era, que con uno de los dos que cayera, el mundo quedaría en un estado peor del que estaba. Sobre todo por un hecho, el ejército revolucionario aprovecharía eso para hacerse con el control de todo. Y eso no les convenía a ellos. Si bien era cierto, que también odiaban al Gobierno Mundial, meses atrás ya habían tenido una prueba de lo que sucedería si el ocurría un desequilibrio.

Luego de que la crisis anterior paso, con la liberación de Ace, y la inundación y perdida total de Impel Down, Akagami había dicho algo, que aún resonaba en la mente de los que lo habían escuchado: "Esto sólo es el inicio, la verdadera era salvaje esta por venir". Ahora eso parecía tener más sentido que en aquellos días.

-Y esto no lo hará más que empeorarlo –murmuró Shirohige, al tiempo que veía las costas de la isla de Amestris frente a su barco.

Si tenían tiempo, aun podían evitar que la Matriarca desplegara su poder sobre los humanos.


	7. Capítulo 6: Desembarco en el reino de lo

Capitulo 6

Desembarco en el Reino de los Vampiros

Amestris era una isla como ninguna otra. Apenas el Sunny se acercaba a sus costas, y pudieron ver lo que, sin duda era una ciudad. Pero, no era como otras ciudades que hubieran visto antes en otras islas. Enormes construcciones de forma rectangular se elevaban hacía alturas, que, para los edificios de otras partes del mundo, eran inalcanzables. Parecían estar hechos de cristal.

-¿Esos son verdaderos rascacielos? –pregunto Robin, maravillada, jamás pensó que los llegaría a ver en todo su esplendor. Los únicos que había visto, eran las ruinas de una ciudad en una isla desierta del Nort Blue.

-Así es –respondió Dragon sonriente.

-Oye, Robin –le llamó Usopp-, ¿Cómo sabes que son esas cosas?

-Los mencionan los Poneglyph –respondió Robin, con una voz como ida. Había quedado absorta en esas maravillas, sin duda una arquitectura que no se usaba desde hacía ochocientos años, era suficiente para hacer que una arqueóloga se sitiera en el paraíso.

-Al menos es de día –dijo Usopp, suspirando aliviado.

-Es cierto, los vampiros no salen de día –secundó Chopper, muy convencido de lo que decía.

-Esos son sólo rumores sin fundamento –respondió Dragon, causando de los rostros de Usopp y Chopper se llenaran de miedo-. El sol no mata a los vampiros, merma un poco sus poderes, pero, no pasa de causarles un simple mareo.

Dragon observo los rostros llenos de duda de los nakamas de su hijo. Si iban a introducirse en Amestris, era preferible que supieran a que se enfrentaban, así que resolvió contarles todo lo que se sabía sobre los vampiros.

-Nada de lo que dice el folclor sobre los vampiros es real –comenzó a explicarles-, fue la misma fantasía humana la que les dio esas "características". No son inmortales, son seres más longevos que los humanos, por cada diez años que viven, sus cuerpos sólo envejecen uno. El mito de su inmortalidad comenzó por ese motivo. Un humano puede convivir con un vampiro por décadas, en ese tiempo, el humano envejecerá, pero el vampiro apenas si cambiara un poco, cualquiera pensaría que se trata de un ser inmortal y eternamente joven. Aunque, en verdad, sólo sea el hecho de que envejece mas lentamente.

"Son diez veces más poderosos que los humanos en todos los aspectos: velocidad, fuerza, esperanza de vida, agilidad, resistencia física, mental, e, incluso, inmunológica.

-Pero –interrumpió Usopp-, ¿si atraviesas su corazón con una estaca mueren?

-Por supuesto –respondió Dragon-, pero, si alguien te encajara una estaca en el corazón, también morirías. Lo mismo con las otras "debilidades" que las leyendas les han dado. El ajo, les causa repugnancia, pero lo mismo pasa con cualquier otra cosa de olor fuerte, como la cebolla, el olor del pescado fresco, entre otras. Es sólo que su nariz es más sensible.

-Aun así –preguntó esta vez Sanji-, ¿se alimentan de sangre?

-Por supuesto –confirmó Dragon-, necesitan de la sangre humana para vivir. Pero, también necesitan alimentos normales. La sangre, sólo les proporciona un nutriente, que sólo sus estómagos pueden digerir. Sin ese nutriente, sus cuerpos enfermarían y morirían. Pero, requieren de los alimentos comunes para mantener sus fuerzas y su vitalidad al cien por ciento. No pueden transformarse en murciélagos, lobos o niebla. Esas son invenciones humanas.

El barco finalmente toco tierra.

Era una playa tropical, así que dedujeron que debían de encontrarse en una isla de verano. Pero, el lugar estaba vacío, era obvio deducir el porque. El sol mermaba los poderes de los vampiros, así que, aunque no los matara, no se arriesgarían a debilitarse debido a la luz del sol. Frente a la playa, estaba una calle, pavimentada. Eso era algo extraño, por lo general, los pueblos y ciudades tenían calles de piedra o tierra. Esa isla, era una ciudad moderna, perdida en el siglo XVI.

***

El barco de Akagami estaba ubicado a unas cinco mil leguas de la isla de Amestris, cuando la primera flota de marines, perteneciente al vicealmirante Momonga. El barco de Shanks, se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Akagami, apártate! –ordenó el marine enfadado.

-Lo siento –contesto Shanks, mientas sonreía-, pero, no dejare que empeoren las cosas. Casi los arruinan una vez, pero, parece que no les fue suficiente.

Inmediatamente, los cañones del barco de Akagami comenzaron a abrir fuego contra los buques de la marina. La puntería de Yasopp, era tan precisa, que acababa con cada barco de un solo disparo. Claro, que una ayuda por parte de Shanks, deshaciéndose de los marines más débiles distancia, no estaba de más.

-Maldito Akagami –masculló Momonga, mientras intentaba armar un contraataque-, en verdad pretende evitar que lleguemos a Amestris.

Se volvió a uno de sus subordinados y le ordenó:

-Informa al cuartel general, uno de los Yonkos bloquea la ruta Este a Amestris, y tengo la sospecha de que con las otras rutas pasa algo similar.

***

Shirohige, le había ordenado que no interfiriera. Y, por primera vez, sintió que debía desobedecer a su capitán. Aun cuando lo considerara un padre, no podía dejar sólo a su hermano. Luffy había ido contra el mundo al rescatarlo de Impel Down, era hora de que le devolviera el favor a su hermano menor. Además, ese era su trabajo como el hermano mayor.

-Está bien –le había dicho Shirohige, después de que escuchara sus razones-. Pero no lo harás sólo. ¿Después de todo también tengo una deuda con ese novato?

Ace se adelanto, asó que estaba en la ciudad desde hacía unas horas. Llegó cerca de las tres de la madrugada. Pero no se acerco a la isla hasta que estuvo seguro de que no había nadie por los alrededores. Tenía que encontrar a Luffy y sacarlo de ahí. Debía usar la única cura que existía contra esa sangre.

Despertó, se había quedado dormido mientras esperaba a que no hubiera nadie en cerca que pudiera descubrir que se había colado en la ciudad. Volvió su cabeza hacía la playa y vio el barco con la Holly Roger de su hermano.

Los nakamas de Luffy, de alguna manera se habían enterado de lo que pasaba y habían ido a rescatarlo. Sonrió. Saber que ellos se preocupaban por su hermano pequeño, y eran capaces de arriesgar todo para rescatarlo del destino de los D, le hacía sentir que no importaba que pasara, Luffy estaría a salvo. Eso haría que se preocupara menos por él.

Pensó que lo mejor sería reunirse con ellos, y juntos esperar a que su capitán anclara, para poder planear que hacer.

Si Ace hubiera sabido a quien encontraría en el Thousand Sunny, se lo hubiera pensado mejor.


	8. Capítulo 7: Desafortunado Encuentro

Capítulo 7

Desafortunado Encuentro

Zoro vigilaba desde la cabina del vigía, cuando, vio a una persona caminar hacía el barco. De inmediato aviso, a sus nakamas através del altavoz. Los demás tripulantes, se apresuraron a cubierta, sin bajar la guardia, después de todo, estaban en territorio enemigo.

-Esperen –les llamó Zoro-, se trata de Ace.

-¿Ace? –preguntó Franky.

-El hermano de Luffy –le aclaró Nami, luego se pregunto-, ¿estará aquí por la misma razón que nosotros?

Ace llegó hasta donde estaba el barco, dio un salto, y cayó en la cubierta de césped. Miró a su alrededor, allí estaban todos los nakamas de Luffy que había conocido en Arabasta, salvo Vivi, y por supuesto había algunos rostros nuevos.

-¿Ace, has venido a rescatar a Luffy? –preguntó Nami, aunque sabía que era obvio, tenía que preguntar para salir de dudas.

-Por supuesto –respondió Ace sonriendo-, no podía dejar a mi hermanito solo y a merced de esos chupa-sangre.

-¿Cómo supiste que Luffy estaba en problemas? –pregunto Usopp, que él supiera, nadie más que ellos debería de saberlo.

-Todos se han enterado a estas alturas –respondió Ace-, que la Matriarca haga un movimiento, es tan inusual y peligroso, como que dos Yonkos se encuentren –respondió Ace-. Esto ha agitado al mundo más de lo que ya estaba.

"No soy el único que está en esta isla, a esta hora, en otros puntos de Amestris, más tripulaciones deben de estar desembarcando –dijo Ace, causando la sorpresa de todos-. En primer lugar, mi capitán debe de estar por llegar, si es que no está ya en la isla.

-¡Shirohige! –exclamaron todos, a excepción de Brook, Robin y Zoro.

-¿Que todos lo novatos son ahora famosos? –Preguntó Brook rascándose su afro-. Primero me entero de Roger en Shabondy, y ahora Edward.

-Si, lo ultimo que supe fue que el Gorousei hizo algo re… -no termino de hablar, en ese momento, Dragon, salió de la cocina. El rostro de Ace, usualmente calmado y despreocupado, se puso serió. Estaba furioso.

Los mugiwara se dieron cuenta de inmediato del cambió de actitud del hermano de su capitán. Cualquiera se habría percatado de ese hecho.

-Esto va a acabar mal –murmuró Zoro.

Lo siguiente que supieron fue que, a una gran velocidad, Ace se coloco junto a su padre, y le dio un puñetazo. El líder del ejército revolucionario salio disparado chocando contra el muro de la cocina, que se hizo pedazos. Eso hizo enfurecer a Franky, si no fuera por que Zoro y Sanji reaccionaron con rapidez, el Cyborg habría cometido una tontería, no era buena idea meterse en los asuntos de esa familia. Poco a poco Franky se tranquilizo.

-Un interesante saludo después de tantos años –murmuró Dragon, mientras se incorporaba y limpiaba un hilo de sangre que le corría por el mentón-. Eh, hijo.

-¡No me llames así! –le espetó enfurecido-. ¡En lo que a mi respecta sólo tengo un padre, y es Shirohige!

Tras las duras palabras de Ace, se formo un silencio incomodo. Ace permanecía tenso, y ninguno de los presentes hacía ningún movimiento o comentario.

Fue Ace quien, finalmente, se movió. Dio media vuelta, bajo del Sunny y comenzó a alejarse del barco. Se detuvo y se volvió hacía los mugiwara.

-Iré a esperar a mis nakamas –le indico-, más tarde quizás, podamos decidir que hacer. Avísenme cuando ya no tengan escoria en el barco.

***

Luffy despertó, desde que esa mujer había estado allí, casi al amanecer, se había sentido extraño. Y esas pesadillas, tan pronto se había dormido, volvieron. La luz de la mañana ya entraba por la ventana. Y no escuchaba ningún ruido en la casa.

-Esa mujer –murmuró, recordando su encuentro de esa noche-. ¿Dónde la había visto antes? Bueno no importa.

Entonces noto algo, no llevaba el brazalete que le impedía usar sus poderes. Pero, aún más importante, su sombrero estaba en el pequeño buró junto a la cama.

-¡Pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver! –dijo entre sollozos mientras lo tomaba y volvía ponérselo.

De un salto bajo de la cama. Ese era el momento, de alguna manera tenía que llegar a la playa. Luego buscaría un bote y zarparía para reencontrarse con sus nakamas. Pero, primero, buscaría la cocina ya que tenía mucha hambre.

No le resulto difícil dar con la habitación mencionada. Se guió por su estomago y el olor de la carne.

Cualquiera se hubiera extrañado del hecho de que había una gran cantidad de comida en la mesa. Era como si alguien la hubiera dejado a propósito en ese lugar para que Luffy la encontrara. Pero, el mugiwara, no le puso atención a ese hecho y comenzó a comer de forma descontrolada. Había enormes platones llenos de carne asada, la favorita de Luffy. También había unas botellas llenas con un líquido rojo. Sin darse cuenta, se había bebido el contenido de varias de esas botellas.

-¿Estuvo bien, Luffy-kun? –escuchó tras de sí, proveniente de la puerta de la cocina a su espalda. Se volvió, pero no había nadie.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacía el frente, ahí estaba esa mujer, sentada con lo codos apoyados contra la mesa y mirándolo entretenida.

-Dime, ¿te agrado la comida? –volvió a preguntar.

Luffy tragó saliva. Esa mujer lo ponía nervioso.

-Tengo que irme –dijo Luffy y camino hacia la puerta.

-Escuche de unos piratas que venían hacía esta isla –dijo la mujer sin tomar importancia a lo que Luffy había dicho con anterioridad-. Tienen un barco con un… -se rasco la cabeza como si tratara de recordarlo-, era un sol o una flor. No lo sé, pero, el punto es que su Jolly Roger trae un sombrero dibujado.

Esto si hizo que Luffy se detuviera. Por como lo describía, ese barco debía de ser el Sunny, sus nakamas se dirigían a esa isla.

-Como sea –dijo la mujer-, tal vez lo envíen al fondo del mar, como se hace con todos los barcos que se acercan a nuestras costas.

-¡No! –gritó Luffy, causando que la mujer sonriera divertida-. ¡Seguro que son mis nakamas, no permitiré que los dañen!

La mujer desapareció del lugar.

***

Si no fuera por su abuelo, se abrían quedado solos. Luffy tenía apenas una año, y él, el hermano mayor, estaba por cumplir los cinco. Fue cuando su madre enfermo, y entonces, todo se vino abajo.

Ace apenas recordaba a su padre. Recién había cumplido los tres años cuando su padre, simplemente se marcho. Su madre siempre le decía que había ido a un viaje de negocios. Años más tarde se entero cuales era sus negocios. Ahora, tenía la sospecha de que cuando se fue, ni siquiera sabía que tendría un segundo hijo. Tal vez se había enterado más tarde. A decir verdad, a él jamás le importo lo que hiciera con su vida.

Despertó, otra vez se había quedado dormido y, lo peor, había soñado con el pasado, recordado esos días. Se levanto, tenía que apresurarse, la situación se podría peor en cualquier momento. Debía sacar a su hermano de allí, antes de que los almirantes llegaran.

Mientras retomaba su camino hacía el lugar donde se encontraría con sus nakamas, más recuerdos inundaban su mente. Y entonces, la recordó a ella, Dadan. En algún momento, cuando Luffy apenas tenía unos tres años, la habían conocido, ella había ido a hablar algo con su abuelo, pero no tenía idea de que había tratado su conversación. Sólo recordaba, que había sido algo muy serio.

También recordaba como se había enterado del Oscuro Destino que todo miembro de los D debía enfrentar tarde o temprano.

Su abuelo, Garp, se lo había dicho.

Ahora, todas esas cosas llegaban a su memoria. El momento de afrontar el pasado había llegado, pero, esta vez, él se encargaría de que las cosas fueran distintas.

***

-Normalmente, este conocimiento tendría que ser pasado de padre a hijo –dijo Garp en aquella ocasión hace cinco años-, pero, como están las, cosas, supongo que tendré que ser yo.

Garp solto un puñetazo a su interlocutor, que era un mas joven Ace.

-¡No te duermas mientras hablo! –gritó molesto el vicealmirante.

-¡Lo siento abuelo! –tan pronto acabo de hablar, volvió a caer dormido.

Garp volvió a golpearlo.

-Maldición, no puedes quedarte despierto al menos mientras te habla tu abuelo –bufo molesto, luego agrego tras tranquilizarse-: esto es muy importante, es la historia y el pasado oscuro de nuestro clan…


	9. Capítulo 8: Leyenda Siniestra I

Capítulo 8

Leyenda Siniestra (I)

Hace 500 años.

-¡Lo que haz hecho es una estupidez! –decía el hombre, mientras miraba a su hijo de forma amenazante.

El linaje puro se había mantenido por milenios, sin ninguna alteración, principalmente, por que ellos no se mezclaban con los humanos. Sabían que podían traspasar sus poderes a esos inferiores, como los llamaban por lo general, y a veces lo hacían, pero, nunca se había dado un caso como ese en el pasado. Pocos de ellos, si es que ninguno, se atrevían a hacer lo que él había hecho.

Era un acto impensable el que uno de ellos se hubiera atrevido a tener relaciones con una humana. Menos aún, embarazarla y permitir que el bebe se desarrollara. Si uno de ellos cometía ese acto, lo mantenía en secreto, y si terminaba en embarazo, se mataba a la mujer, antes de que un asqueroso hibrido naciera.

Pero, Shido, el heredero de una de la familia más poderosa de la Isla de Amestris, había embarazado a una simple humana, a una simple esclava. Y lo peor, lo había mantenido en secreto, y había permitido que el producto se desarrollara, hasta el punto de que estaba por nacer.

Un bebe, hibrido. Una mancha en la historia de la familia, incluso de la especie entera.

-Matarlo –dijo el padre-, esa es la única solución que existe ahora.

-¡No voy a hacer eso padre! –gritó Shido, revelándose, por primera vez a su padre, Vlad, gobernante actual del país de Amestris. El único país con un gobierno no humano reconocido por el Gobierno Mundial-. ¡Es mí hijo! ¿Cómo puede siquiera considerar esa posibilidad?

-Ridiculeces –murmuró Vlad, luego agrego en voz alta-. Piénsalo un momento, ¿qué pasara cuando todo el mundo se entere que mi hijo, el heredero al trono de Amestris, tiene un hijo bastardo con una humana?

Camino hacia la ventana para observar la ciudad, bajo la colina.

-Sería el final de nuestra dinastía –dijo con voz dura-, cinco generaciones tiradas a la basura.

Vlad salió de la pieza. No podía ver la cara de su hijo, quien había manchado el nombre de la familia real, y de la especie entera. Tenía en claro que hacer, debía deshacerse de ese niño.

***

-¿Ya has decidido los nombres? –preguntó la joven, a la madre que recién había dado a luz a dos hermosas niñas.

-La mayor… su nombre es Dadan –dijo, la madre, de forma entrecortada. Mientras miraba con ternura a su hija-. La menor… su nombre es… Karin.

La joven madre, deposito un tierno beso en la frente de cada una de las niñas, luego, perdió el conocimiento.

El doctor que la había atendido durante del parto, entró en la habitación. Rápidamente reviso a la paciente. Después de chequear sus reflejos y hacer algunas observaciones. Se volvió y negó con gravedad.

-No pasara de esta noche –dijo casi en un susurro-. ¿Quién es el padre?

-No lo sé –respondió la mujer, mientras envolvía a las recién nacidas en mantas-. Mi hermana jamás quiso decirnos.

-Entiendo, veo estos casos todo el tiempo –dijo el doctor-, no es raro que una esclava sea violada y luego termine embarazada.

-Estas niñas –dijo la mujer-. Serian idénticas, de no ser por el cabello.

-Tampoco me lo explico –dijo el doctor.

La menor tenía el cabello rubio, y la mayor negro.

La hermana esperó toda la noche, y como el doctor dijo, la mujer murió cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Justo antes de que comenzara amanecer. Cuando la mujer murió, su hermana tomó a las gemelas y, abandono el lugar. Unos conocidos, la llevarían lejos de ese sitio. Luego saldría de la isla, tenía una ventaja con la que los otros humanos de ese país no contaban. Ella no era una esclava, había sido liberada hacía un par de años, en circunstancias que le causaban un gran tormento recordar.

Esa misma tarde, cuando el sol estaba por ponerse, ya se encontraba en un barco alejándose del lugar. Se dirigiría el East Blue. En ese calmado océano, podría encargarse de cuidar de sus sobrinas, como se lo había prometido a su hermana. Lejos de todos los horrores por los que los humanos pasaban en la isla de Amestris.

***

A pesar de que Vlad envió a sus guardias a buscar al recién nacido, para darle muerte y acabar con todo. Nunca lo encontraron. Ellos creían que había sido un niño. Cuando finalmente dieron con el doctor que había atendido a la mujer en el parto, se enteraron de que habían sido gemelas.

-La hermana de la difunta –dijo el doctor-, se llevo a las dos niñas, no se a donde, sólo dijo que las sacaría de éste país.

-¿A dónde las llevo? –pregunto Vlad molesto.

-No lo sé –respondió el doctor muy asustado-, sólo sé que era una mujer libre, y que se dirigiría hacía la ciudad de Shin, pero es todo lo que me dijo.

-¡Maldición! –gritó enfurecido, era un deshonra que esas niñas hibridas hubieran sobrevivido, y ahora estuvieran fuera de su alcance.

***

La hermana de la madre de las gemelas, se cambió el nombre, para evitar ser localizada, ahora se hacía llamar Kasumi, y se estableció en el entonces pequeño pueblo de Loguetown. Su verdadero nombre se perdió con el paso de los años. Vivió para sus sobrinas, nada le importaba más en la vida que las preciosas hijas de su querida hermana menor.

Las niñas crecieron con normalidad hasta los diez y seis años. Fue entonces cuando las cosas se complicaron.

Su crecimiento biológico pareció detenerse en ese punto, aunque mas tarde pudieron comprobar que en realidad sólo se había hecho más lento. Y, al mismo tiempo, la necesidad de alimentarse con sangre humana mínimo una vez cada seis meses, se hizo presente. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, Kasumi sospechaba que llegaría un momento en que algo como eso pasara. Pero, por instantes olvidaba como se había concebido esas niñas. Talvez por el hecho de que no parecían diferentes a los demás.

Tenían un poco más de fuerza que los demás, y conforme fueron creciendo, esa fuerza se hizo más grande. Otro aspecto extraño en ellas era que no podían soportar la exposición directa al sol por mucho tiempo. Después de media hora, más o menos, de exposición directa a los rayos del sol, se mareaban y les dolía la cabeza.

Para alguien que había vivido en Amestris, la razón de esto era obvia. Pero, Kasumi, prefirió ignorar estas señales claras de que sus sobrinas no eran del todo humanas. Desde mucho antes había pensado en la posibilidad de que quien embarazo a su hermana bien podría ser un vampiro. Pero, prefería cerrar su mente a ese hecho tan siniestro.

Pero, era inevitable, que en algún momento las niñas levantaran sospechas entre los vecinos. Los rumores y leyendas urbanas que comenzaron a correr por la isla las obligaron finalmente a marcharse de allí, internándose cada vez más en el East Blue, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una tranquila región, donde algunos siglos más tarde se establecería Fucsia.

* * *

Sigue:

Leyenda Siniestra (II)


	10. Capítulo 9: Leyenda Siniestra II

Capítulo 9

Leyenda Siniestra (II)

Las espadas chocaron, y el sonido frío llegó a los oídos de los combatientes. De alguna manera, Amenstris estaba envuelta en el fuego, la guerra había comenzado. Los esclavos se habían levantado contra sus amos, y así, los humanos y los híbridos, que habían sido repudiados y despojados de toda dignidad, pudieron demostrarle a esos vampiros lo que realmente valían.

El rey, Vlad, estaba acorralado en su propio palacio, y Karin, la líder del ejército rebelde, estaba por matarlo. Después de tantos siglos, finalmente la edad le pesaba, causando que sus movimientos fueran más lentos. Su fin había llegado, pero primero debía saber la razón de todo eso, por qué alguien del East Blue, del pacifico y mediocre East Blue tuvo la suficiente voluntad para llevar a la extinción al una vez poderoso reino de Amestris.

-¿Hay una razón para que nos odies tanto? –preguntó Vlad, al ver como si oponente había conseguido desarmarlo y ahora se preparaba para asentar una estocada fatal.

-No te parece que la venganza es una buena razón –respondió ella, con un tono amargo, mientras su semblante era desfigurado por la rabia-. No estuviste contento con llevar a nuestra madre a la muerte. También perseguiste a nuestra tía hasta que finalmente diste con ella y la mataste.

-¡No es posible! –exclamó Vlad-. ¡Ustedes debieron morir con esa, esclava!

-¡No te atrevas a insultar su memoria! –grito, al tiempo que su espada se movía con gran velocidad y decapitaba al rey de Amestris.

Mientras veía el cuerpo de su abuelo caer, Karin, recordó el incendio que acabo con la vida de su tía Kasumi. Fue cuando se estero de la verdad. Segada por la rabia, había capturado a uno de los causantes, un soldado del reino de Amestris, en el Nuevo Mundo. Entonces se entero de todo. Y desde ese día había jurado que se vengaría.

Ella y su hermana se hicieron fuertes. Durante mucho tiempo, estrenaron en diversos estilos de lucha. Y finalmente, tras treinta años de trabajo duro, en los que apenas habían cambiado, tomaron caminos separados.

Dadan decidió unirse a la marina, mientras que ella, prefirió tomar el camino de la venganza. Durante años, preparo su plan, logrando infiltrarse finalmente en Amestris, luego comenzó a buscar apoyo interno. Siempre había hijos bastardos de las familias "nobles", que serían capaces de todo con tal de que se les reconociera.

Formo un ejercito, y comenzó si plan, poco a poco, gano una batalla tras otra, hasta que finalmente tuvo a la capital a sus píes. Ya hora, se alzaba triunfadora.

La puerta de la sala del trono se abrió, y sus generales de confianza entraron. Se habían echo con el control total de la capital, y con la muerte del rey, sólo restaba hacer que los nobles sobrevivientes, y miembros del consejo real, firmaran el tratado donde se le cedía el poder político.

-Ya hemos capturado a los que intentaban escapar –aseguró una de sus generales, hibrida, no reconocida al igual que Karin, su nombre era Riza.

-Bien –dijo mientras enfundaba su espada-, que los traigan, haremos que firmen el tratado de inmediato.

-En seguida –respondió Riza, mientras salía de la habitación.

Se quedó mirando el lugar destrozado por la batalla que acababa de llevarse a cabo allí.

-¿En que piensas? –Preguntó aparentemente a la nada-. Hubieses preferido que acabara esto de otra manera, padre.

De entre las sombras, en una de las esquinas de la habitación, salió Shido, observo el cuerpo inerte de su padre, y la cabeza a unos metros.

-No había otra manera de que acabara –murmuró-, sé que aunque te hubiera pedido que no lo mataras, lo harías de todas maneras. Era mi padre, pero, también estoy consiente de que él mismo se forjo ese destino.

-Puede ser –dijo Karin, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Shido cedió su derecho al trono a su hija, lo cual causo una gran indignación entre los Vampiros Puros del país. Que un hibrido se convirtiera en la reina de Amestris era una deshonra para ellos. Pero, lo que más les causo repudio, fue que se les obligara a atenerse al tratado, un tratado que incluso el Gobierno Mundial había tomado como valido.

-A nosotros no nos importa quien dirija el país –argumento el Gorousei-, mientras mantenga la promesa de no revelar los secretos de esa isla, pueden hacer lo que les plazca.

El primer punto del tratado, era la abolición total de la esclavitud en Amestris. Los habitantes de la isla tenían el derecho de quedarse o marcharse, nada los obligaba ya a quedarse en ese lugar. Pero, por otro lado, los antiguos nobles del país, no se los dejaron tan fácil, el pasado de sus familias los perseguiría por siempre, en una marca que no se borraría, ya que estaría por siempre en sus nombres: D.

-La D estará siempre en sus nombres –dijo quien alguna vez fuera consejero de la corte-, recordándoles que fueron esclavos durante todas las generaciones.

-Y eso que –dijo Karin al escuchar sus palabras-, las familias que han oprimido durante todos estos siglos, son fuertes. Esa D, que se supone debe recordarles un pasado humillante, lo hará más fuertes. Jamás perderán la voluntad de vivir sólo con una marca. Ya han logrado sobrevivir todo este infierno por mucho tiempo, gracias a su voluntad.

Los presentes miraron a la nueva soberana de la isla de Amestris con mudo asombro.

-La D –prosiguió-, no será una marca de esclavitud y de un humillante pasado como ustedes quieren. Esa D, simbolizara, Voluntad.

Quedando sola, en la habitación del trono, del ahora su trono, murmuró:

-Incluso la familia humana de la que desciendo, llevara en alto ese orgullo, y yo los protegeré, y se que mi hermana también.

Miró una pila de papeles en una mesa a la distancia, era un registro de las familias humanas de la isla. Lo tomó y se dirigió a una hoja ya marcada.

-Monkey –susurró-. "Monkey D." no suena tan mal.

***

Una semana antes del secuestro de Luffy. Karin estaba en el despacho, había una copia de un cartel de recompensa.

-Monkey D. Luffy –murmuró.

-Ha hecho lo que nadie creyó posible –dijo Riza-, pero, si me permite preguntar ¿Por qué tanto interés en él?

-Hace ya tanto tiempo, prometí que protegería a mi familia recuerdas –en su voz había un deje de nostalgia-. Y, lo que él ha hecho lo pone en un verdadero peligro. No dejare que alguien de mi familia sea capturado y ejecutado por el gobierno.

Tomo el cartel en sus manos.

-Despierto de una pequeña siesta y me encuentro esto –dijo mientras se ponía de pie-. Primero su hermano mayor es casi ejecutado. Y una recompensa como esta, en que piensan.

-La recompensa de trecientos millones es anterior a…

-No has visto los nuevos carteles, supongo que no, aun no los hacen públicos –le paso el cartel que tenía en las manos a Riza.

-Esto, ¿es real? –pregunto al ver la nueva recompensa-. ¿Por qué le pondrían una recompensa así?

-Es obvio –respondió-, cuando esto se haga publico, los grandes piratas en el nuevo mundo lo verán como una amenaza. Irán todos contra él. Pretenden evitarse problemas conmigo, ahora que saben que he vuelto, y harán que los otros piratas se libren del problema para no ensuciarse las manos, y así yo no tenga nada que reclamarles.

Se sentó nuevamente.

-Encuéntralo –ordenó-, tráelo aquí antes de que se haga publico este cartel. Tienes dos semanas para eso. Además, supongo, que si él esta de nuestro lado, podría ser de utilidad si ellos dan la cara por fin.


	11. Capítulo 10: Deserción

Capítulo 10

Deserción

Miró la antigua bóveda, oculta el un sótano muy resguardado. Como nueva soberana de Amestris, era su deber custodiar la llave personalmente. Bajo al sótano acompañada de Shido y de Riza.

Para llegar a ese sitió, tenían que descender por unas escaleras gastadas por los siglos, con una antorcha como único medio de iluminación. Los secretos de una nación que había existido como tal, incluso antes que él hombre agrediera a hablar, estaban allí abajo. Una biblioteca secreta, resguardada de cualquiera que quisiera tener contacto con los "primeros tiempos".

La Crónica Del Mundo.

***

Observo la llave frente a ella. Ahora, había roto el pacto con el Gorousei, de no revelar nada de ese lugar. Pero, que mas podía hacer.

Aquella vez, había abandonado la isla, para ir en busca de Roger. Después de tantos siglos, fue a enamorarse, y había entregado la llave. Luego, cuando Roger finalmente la uso, ella dormía. Al despertar, la llave estaba de vuelta en su sitió, y así supo que él había estado allí. Riza le dijo que habían bajado a la bóveda, los tres hombres más fuertes de la tripulación del ahora llamado Rey de los Piratas.

"Esa maldita piedra", pensó, recordando lo que había visto en la bóveda hacía ya tantos años. "¿Por qué demonios tanto problema con esa cosa?".

Suspiró. Ahora tenía que tomar una decisión muy importante. En primer lugar, un inminente ataque por parte del cuartel general de la marina. En segundo lugar, ellos, que seguramente aprovecharían la situación para actuar. Luego de tantos años, finalmente el clan D, retornaría a la isla, al menos los que quedaban. Sin que ella los supiera, el Gorousei se había encargado de ir eliminándoles poco a poco.

Se habían dado cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando de todos aquellos, cuyas familias, tenían origen en esa isla, estaban casi acabados. Y ahora, tenía que pedirle a los que quedaban que tomaran su decisión. Sabía que su hermana, Dadan, ya la había tomado, sólo esperaba a saber que sucedería a continuación.

***

-¡Es una orden directa del Gorousei! –gritó Sengoku por el den-den mushi, sabiendo que Dadan no le escucharía.

Dadan iba, por mucho, delante de las flotas enviadas por el cuartel general. Estaría en Amestris en pocas horas, si es que no lo estaba ya.

Los tres vicealmirantes que se habían adelantado, habían quedado fuera de combate. Akagami no Shanks, ese hombre, los había acabado a todos. La situación no podía estar peor.

-No me interesa –respondió Dadan, y colgó con brusquedad.

Salió de la sala de comunicaciones de su buque de guerra. Había ordenado que todos los hombres del barco se reunieran en cubierta.

-Estaremos en Amestris en treinta minutos –declaró, sus hombres la miraron con extrañeza. No era común que la contralmirante Dadan los llamará a cubierta, a menos que se tratara de algo sumamente importante-. Una vez allí, podrán tomar una decisión, quedarse, o tomar este buque, y regresar a los cuarteles generales.

"Yo me quedare. No tengo nada más que hacer con la marina.

Se dio la vuelta y regreso a la sala de comunicaciones.

-¿En verdad pretende desertar? –preguntó una chica, que por su ropa, se podía deducir tenía el rango de capitán, dentro de la marina.

-Por supuesto, Helena –respondió con una sonrisa-. El Gobierno Mundial se ha corrompido demasiado para continuar.

-Entonces –dijo Helena-, yo regreso a Amazon Lyli, quizás a ella le interese saber los detalles exactos de todo esto. Me reuniré con usted, tan pronto me sea posible.

Dadan sonrió.

Helena caminó hacía la puerta.

***

No había nadie alrededor. Desde que la encontrará en la cocina, no la había vuelto a ver. Ella había dicho que tenía asuntos que atender, que podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras no saliera de los terrenos de la mansión.

Se aburría mucho en ese lugar, lo único que quería hacer era salir y reunirse con sus nakamas. ¿Por qué demonios iba a escuchar lo que ella le dijera? ¿En primer lugar, no habían sido ellos quienes lo habían llevado allí en contra de su voluntad?

Al menos tenía de regreso su sombrero.

Recorrió toda la casa, pero sólo encontró un montón de habitaciones llenas de muebles lujosos, pero sin nada entretenido que hacer. Pasillos llenos de puertas, y cuadros de todo tipo colgados en las paredes, desde retratos hasta paisajes. Se sorprendió del hecho de que muchos de los paisajes eran de lugares cercanos a su villa, Fucsia.

Pero, también buscaba el retrato de Gold Roger.

Finalmente dio con algo que no esperaba, la puerta principal. Se acerco, y descubrió que estaba abierta. No parecía haber nadie por allí, así que pensó que era su oportunidad.

Giró la perilla, y la puerta se abrió. De inmediato el sol de la mañana, entro en la pieza, hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de un hecho simple. La casa entera, tenía las ventanas cubiertas por gruesas cortinas para impedir el paso de la luz del sol. Y, a pesar de que no había muchas lámparas disponibles, podía ver con una claridad impresionante, por lo que no le había reparado en eso hasta ese momento.

La luz del sol lo segó por unos momentos. Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la luz del día. Finalmente, pudo salir. La casa estaba en una colina, y abajo se podía observar una ciudad, con construcciones muy raras, no parecía que hubiera movimiento en ella, era como si estuviera desértica.

La mansión, parecía ser más antigua que el resto de las construcciones. Un camino subía desde la ciudad hasta esa colina. Había además, un bosque que rodeaba la colina.

El pirata, decidió darle una vuelta a la mansión. No había nada interesante, al norte se veía un lago, y mas allá una pequeña aldea, que por lo que podía observar, estaba conformada por unas casas que no resultaban tan extrañas como la ciudad que había visto hacía el esté.

Al oeste, no parecía haber nada de importancia. Otra aldea pequeña a lo lejos, y una bahía. Pensó que talvez en ella hallaría un pequeño bote para salir de la isla.

Se dirigió al lado sur. Se detuvo sin aliento, allí había un inmenso castillo, se veía abandonado pero, eso a él no le importo. Quería explorarlo.

Se acerco a las inmensas puertas de madera. Las trato de empujar pero eran muy pesadas. Estaba dispuesto a derribarlas si era necesario para entrar allí. Pero, no tuvo necesidad de llegar a tal extremo. La puerta se abrió por si sola.

Sin dar importancia a ese hecho, entró.

***

-Entonces, habrá que introducirnos en la isla –dijo Dragon-, seguramente estará en esa mansión, y para llegar, habrá que atravesar toda esta ciudad a pie, y luego un bosque.

-Un momento –dijo de pronto Nami-, ¿cómo sabe tanto sobre la isla?

-Por que ya estuve en ella –respondió Dragon-, hace veinticuatro años, para ser preciso.

-¿Veinticuatro años? –murmuró Robin, sospechaba que había algo oculto en las palabras de Dragon-. Podría ser.

-Bien, debemos de estar en el bosque para el anochecer, o de otra forma…

Robin, Nami, Sanji, Zoro y Dragon se internarían en la isla, mientras que el resto se encargarían de tener listo el barco para el escape.

***

En algún lugar de Grand Line, un buque, casi tan grande como uno de la Marina, esperaba.

En el interior, de lo que parecía ser una sala de comunicaciones, se hallaba una persona, con exceso de maquillaje en el rostro. Acababa de recibir un mensaje que esperaba desde hace unos días.

-Lo ha conseguido –dijo de pronto-, aunque, usar de esa forma a los nakamas de su propio hijo, vaya hombre.

-Iva-san –se dirigió hacía ella un hombre-, ya hemos conseguido un eternal-Pose a Amestris.

-Pues que esperan, en marcha.


End file.
